1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of changing display settings of a device for displaying a video signal, comprising generating new display settings by varying the value of a first display parameter defining the display settings between a first limit and a second limit; displaying an image on a screen according to the new display settings; and replacing the display settings by the new display settings upon a given command.
The invention further relates to a display device comprising a video signal receiver, a display controller for processing the video signal according to certain display settings, defined by a plurality of display parameters and changeable through user-given commands, and an image projection system for converting the processed video signal to an image on a screen, wherein the display controller is capable of generating new display settings by varying the value of a first display parameter, defining the display settings, between a first limit and a second limit, processing the video signal according to the new display settings, and replacing the display settings by the new display settings upon a user-given command.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,828,351 discloses a method and display device of the above-mentioned kind. By pressing a select key on a monitor, a display function is selected. A display parameter value associated with the selected display function is automatically varied to alter the display. When an adjust key is pressed, the varying of the display parameter value ceases, whereupon the parameter value is modified by pressing the adjust key.
The known method does not make clear to the user how different display parameters interact to determine the quality of the image. It is not clear to the user that, having changed one parameter value, he/she can achieve an even better image quality by also adjusting the other display parameters.